Entertain The Pain
by SpyglassWritings
Summary: He thinks that because his daddy's got money he can swag all over the place like he owns it. I'm pretty sure it's against Hogwarts' policy to be swaggin' about as such. Ugh, it's intolerable. I hate him. Dramione.


**Entertain The Pain**

**warnings: **_swearing, situations, maybe violence. other stuff as we go along._

**disclaimer: **_i do not own Harry Potter (the characters or anything) I'm just adding my own mad twist to it. i'm not making any money off of this._

**setting:** _just cuz' I can, it's after the war and everyone is forced to do their seventh year. oh- i'm going to pretend Crabbe is alive because, well because the plot demands it. everything besides that until now is canon. _

**_chapter one_**

_hey girl, you've got a short fuse._

I gritted my teeth. Malfoy was being such a _fucking_ git. He thinks that because his daddy's got money he can swag all over the place like he owns it. I'm pretty sure it's against Hogwarts' policy to be swaggin' about as such.

Ugh, it's intolerable. I hate him.

If I can make it through Hogwarts without him and his little groupies paying too much attention to me, I'll be happy. I doubt that would ever happen though. Not with my best friend, Harry Potter, being...eh, ya know, Harry Potter and all.

So, any hope of avoiding such Neanderthals is hopeless. Not that I won't try. However irritating he may be. And no matter how tempting it would be to punch the living daylights out of him.

Even though we're supposed to be all equal and allies now after the war, Malfoy still acts like he's better then everyone because he's filthy rich. And blond. It makes me want to puke.

"I-I'm sorry, M-mr. Malfoy, s-sir!" The shaky voice drifted down the corridor and straight to my ears. I stopped in my tracks, my left foot suspended in the air, waiting for continuation. I was supposed to be on my way to the library to study with Ron and Harry but...

"Sorry? You should have thought about how sorry you'd be now before you decided to walk into me."

"I-I...I didn't see you..."

There was a loud smack and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck. I felt myself spin on my heels instantly and head towards the current argument. I'm pretty sure I scared a few first years.

Hermione Granger on the war path is a scary sight indeed.

Especially when she hadn't slept in two days and decided not to brush her hair or put on any makeup.

Not like the guy I'm interested in likes me back...

But, anyways.

Upon arriving to the corridor, I found five Slytherins cornering three shivering Hufflepuffs. A raven-haired kid was sitting on the floor, looking bewildered. His left palm was pressed to his cheek. Draco Malfoy stood looming over the kid, an obviously pissed expression on his usually calm face.

He had smacked the kid. Draco, was...was...eighteen...? I don't know, I don't stalk the kid, but I'm assuming an age that requires at least _some_ remnants of responsibility and dignity.

"Nobodys like you should be careful where you walk." Malfoy sneered. My blood was boiling. "If it happens again, I might have to..." He licked his lips, the cretin. "Break a bone or two."

"Crabbe, Goyle." He looked over his left shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle, the two bodyguards. The only reason Malfoy kept the two around anymore was because he fancied them as human shields. It surely wasn't because the provided intellectual stimulation in the conversations they had.

I remember the two almost had died once due to a certain someone's obnoxiously stupid Fiendfyre. Somehow, Ron and Harry had managed to save the idiots.

Not that I would have done so. I would have let them burned to death. Humph.

The two meat-shields were tall enough to tower over Harry and Ron, and large enough to...well, they were just large. What they lacked in magical talent they made up for in brute strength.

"Nott. Zabini." Draco called to his friends on his right side. His better side. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were almost as rich as Draco and just as handsome.

Apparently, they'd been best friends since they were kids. Nott was always distant for some reason, but recently he's been warming up to the idea of joining the "family".

I remember spending nights in the library by myself, and I'd look over and he'd be there reading by himself as well. It was kinda comforting. Though seeing him with Draco now ruined my image of him.

Draco had something in his hands, something that appeared to be glasses. He snapped them in half and dropped them in front of the raven haired kid that had bumped into him.

"We've got better things to do. Lets leave them to drown in their poverty and tears." Draco chuckled. As if it was funny! I was nearly about to start charging the guy until I noticed Theo did not follow them. Was he going to injure the poor kids further?

Draco and the others had left my field of vision, so all I could see was Blaise and the Hufflepuffs. The one Draco had picked on specifically was sniffling, his friends stiff against the wall. They didn't even try to help the poor kid.

I watched with wide eyes as Theo muttered a quick, "Reparo" and picked up the newly fixed yellow trimmed glasses. The kid watched him, as in much shock as I, as Theo silently held out the glasses for him to take.

Hesitantly, the boy took his glasses back from the older Slytherin.

Theodore gave the three of them a polite nod, before walking off in the same direction Draco and his friends have gone.

I was utterly surprised that Theo had done that. Sure, he was the quiet one who I never actually saw participate in much of the bullying, but I hadn't expected him to do something so...nice.

Maybe all Slytherins weren't that bad?

I smiled a bit to myself. And I quit smiling once I realized I was late for my study session with the boys. Not that they'd be doing much of the actual studying part, but oh well. Never hurt to help them, right?

With a sigh, and one last worried glance at the Hufflepuffs, I once again began towards the Library. I'd simply tell Harry and Ron that I was late because I went to go investigate Malfoy getting into some trouble.

Not that they'd care much. Now that the Dark Lord was dead, Harry and Ron hadn't cared what Draco was doing. If he was bullying people, the only way Ron and Harry would be interested would be if it was them. And, in some way, Draco and Harry had some weird telepathically mutual agreement to avoid each other for the rest of their lives.

And Ron was just as happy to be rid of the ferret.

But, it irked me to no end that Malfoy was still up and about at Hogwarts picking on students, especially considering the side he was on for most of his life. The Dark Side.

And now that Harry and everyone else is generous enough to let it go, he goes straight back to being an effing twit.

Bloody hell, the nerve of some people.

I've always been the kind of girl who knew right from wrong; And to stand up for right. So why aren't I doing it now that the war is won? Harry and Ron might see stopping bullying in Hogwarts as unceremonious compared to saving the world, but it mattered to me.

Sitting in the library with my friends hours later, I still felt a pang of regret that I didn't do anything more to help out the Hufflepuff. Why didn't I punch Draco when I had the chance? Merlin knows thats why I practically ran to the scene.

Next time he bullies an innocent, I won't hesitate.

"Mione, you okay?"

My head snaps up and I meet the stare of Ron and Harry.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know. You seem a little preoccupied today." Harry said, brushing some dust off of an old red textbook. I shrugged and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Actually, I'd say I feel invigorated."

"Oh, that sounds painful." Ron frowns and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"No, Ron. I kinda feel, hm, determined maybe."

I flipped a page in the book I'm reading. No, scratch that. Re-reading. I read this book in fourth year.

"Why's that? Get extra compliments from the teachers today?"

I don't bother acknowledging Ronald's second question, instead answering, "Is there something weird about feeling determined about something? Or, do you only save those feelings for war, and just give up on every other goal in life because it isn't as important?"

Harry blinks, apparently taken back by my outburst. I apologize to them and quickly get lost in my book once again.

I mean, I know that it was important. I'm really proud that we were able to pull through and win, though many ended up dying. Still, they act as if the world's perfectly good now. They should know better then anyone there's always black and white on both sides.

Hm. Black and white on both sides. Maybe Theo could be one of the few good Slytherins that exist in this world?

And to add to my reverie, it just so happens that Nott decides to strut on into the library and seat himself a good distance from our table. Harry and Ron pay him no attention, as I try to do. But the incessant nagging at the back of my mind is nudging me to turn my head.

I look over my shoulder, only to see his bored expression staring back at me mockingly. Ah. He knew I was going to look at him, didn't he? I slowly turned my head back to my book, a feeling of unsettledness falling over me. I'd always hated, purely, undoubtedly, hated Divination, but I felt an odd sensation that something was going to happen grow within my own chest.

But, I was confident it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. And should it come to it, I know my best friends would be at my side.

"I'm going to bed." I announce suddenly, closing the book loud enough to startle my friends. Ron gives me a weird look. "And miss out on all this study time?"

"You two are the ones who need to study, not me."

"Are you sick or something? This isn't like you." Harry noted. I raised a brow. Okay, maybe it was a bit strange.

"No, I'm just tired is all." I pecked them both on the forehead and ruffled Harry's messy hair. "Night boys." They look at each other before nodding slowly at me then returning to their studies. Theodore Nott does not acknowledge my statements.

Well, whatever.

Heading back to the Gryffindor common room, I feel myself slacking. I honestly do feel exhausted. I mean, I haven't slept in two days for Merlin's sake.

School was really keeping me busy these days. And lately, I'd been doubting what I want to do in the future. I mean, there were so many possibilities for me... and I have so many interests. I don't necessarily want to do something dangerous, but at least something that helps others. But is still fun.

I'm in a predicament. Maybe I'll just run off and join a muggle band? They always seemed like fun when I was a little girl.

I chuckled at the memory of my first concert.

"Hermione!"

I turned, pleasantly surprised to see Ginny and Luna trotting towards me. The three of us had grown significantly as friends since the war. They were practically like my sisters now.

"Ginny, Luna." I hugged them both, grinning through my tiredness.

"What are you up to? Want to come down to the Great Hall with Luna and I?" My stomach growled and they laughed. I was pretty hungry. But...also tired.

I didn't want to end up sleeping all over the food.

But...

"Sure, I guess I'll have a few bites to eat."

"Besides, you've been so busy lately, we need the chance to catch up." Luna nodded as the two tugged me in the direction toward the Great Hall. Which was also the direction not towards my bed. My body ached.

"You know, seventh year is pretty serious. I can't help but be busy if I want a successful future."

"Yeah, yeah. Even Ron and Harry have picked up on it's importance. They've been twice as busy as you." Ginny pouted, obviously frustrated with not having enough time to spend with her boyfriend.

"True, but that's because the were slackers the past six years as I was not. They have alot to make up for." I bit my lip. "But still for me it's stressful."

"Well, that's why we need a break, isn't it?" Luna said, giving me a knowing smile.

"Yeah, 'Mione, don't be so hard on yourself. You're the brightest witch we know. You'll get any job you want."

I blushed. These two were really great friends.

"I- I don't about that..."

In front of us, a crowd was gathering. The strange thing was that it was silent. It was all younger years, since everyone in Seventh was probably off studying.

"You first years need to learn not to mess with your elders! No, all of you need to learn not to mess with people better then you." That familiar, cocky voice. Draco.

Ginny and Luna had walked to the crowd, watching the fight now as well. I stood beside them, standing on my tiptoes to see over the crowd.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Luna.

"Draco is upset with a first year, apparently."

"Yeah, the kid was taking food or something out of the Great Hall, and he bumped into Draco... resulting in food all over the 'Prince's' clothes."

I narrowed my eyes on Draco. _REALLY?_ That's what this was about?

His other friends were there too. Surprisingly, so was Nott. Hadn't he been in the library moments ago?

Draco lifted the younger kid up by his robe. I swear to Merlin, I snapped.

"Draco Malfoy, you fucking twat." I called. The blond dropped the kid, and turned to glare at me. His silver eyes widened slightly at discovering it was I who had called his name.

"You're such a dumbass!"

And he got punched in the face by a girl. A renowned bookworm, of the Golden Trio. Known for her love of peace and equality. This angel punched the Slytherin prince. Again.

My fist must really like his face.

He cradled his face in his hand, and stared at me in bewilderment.

"Granger! What the fuck is your problem?" He growled. His friends were also staring at me in shock.

"You! Stop swaggering around like you own the place, because you don't!" I turned and walked away, hoping Ginny and Luna would not follow me and question me to death.

"Pisses me off." I mumbled. "Picking on defenseless little kids. Who does that? Geeze!"

The corridor was silent.

Hermione Granger had punched Draco Malfoy for the second time.

I hope he leaves the kid alone.

**tbc**


End file.
